


棍棒教育

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 警匪的续，轻松向
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	棍棒教育

气窗外正对着一片农场，生机盎然的原野从眼皮下铺展开来，一直延伸到远处的密林。天还亮着，四下荒无人烟，吉尔菲艾斯勉强扭回上肢，思考着从地窖脱身的办法。金发青年晃了晃两人被铐在一起的手腕，“真是英明啊，警官，现在我们一个都跑不了了。”  
“令姐会报案的。”  
“所以您的同事什么时候能到？”  
“……也许明天日落前。”  
“他们最好像您说的那么准时。”莱因哈特不快地哼了一声，“我不介意他们来个措手不及。”  
“倒是您，怎么会放心让混混看着自己的姐姐？”  
“我才没有雇那群下流的地痞！”金发青年的脸一阵红一阵白，那是愤怒与惊惧交织在一起的情绪：“要不是您‘出手相救’，我姐姐早就脱身了，您应该庆幸她没出个三长两短！”  
警官对不出话来，只得叹了口气。他不过是出门打算买些面包和酸菜，正巧在街角望见一辆疾驶的轿车，后座那一抹闪耀的金发令他立刻认出了这位匪首，以为他要犯事便追赶过来，二话不说将对方铐在自己身边。没想到莱因哈特是赶着处理“家务事”，手下一个新来的小弟玩忽职守，差点让老大的姐姐被人动了。强龙难压地头蛇，安妮罗杰是成功逃脱了，莱因哈特却因为被他捕住，双双施展不开手脚被扣在了贼窝。所幸那伙人还不至于敢对警察下手，把人扔在这里已经逃了。  
“您有烟吗，警官？”  
吉尔菲艾斯看了身边的青年一眼，从荷包里摸出一只已经被压皱的烟盒，抖出最后一支递给莱因哈特。蔷薇色的薄唇接过那支烟，抿了抿，冰蓝色的眼睛默不作声地盯着他。  
从斜下方投过来的视线在对他发号施令，却闪烁着惹人怜惜的剔透水光，红发警官稳住一口气，掏出打火机举到青年白净的脸庞前。莱因哈特空出的那只手护住火苗，明亮的星火立刻窜上烟尾。  
烟草的醇苦有效地镇定了急躁的神经，金发的年轻土匪放松地小声吐息，语气放缓了问道：“说起来，我还不知道您的名字。”  
“……齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“‘吉尔菲艾斯’啊……这是个好姓。”他自顾自地点点头，将烟嘴放回唇上，微薄的烟雾从形状优美的唇缝中溢出，朦胧地将他罩在虚实难辨的影像里。  
这是最后一支了，吉尔菲艾斯不由看得心痒，喉咙动了动，别过脸去。莱因哈特瞧着他，目光里浮起笑意，深吸了一口将烟摘下来递到吉尔菲艾斯的嘴边。  
又是这么毋庸置疑的眼神，红发警官不自觉地张开嘴，含住了青年刚才吻过的烟嘴。  
莱因哈特的指尖有一股缭绕的香气，不属于任何经过化学加工的香料，像是从肌肤里渗出来的。吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵有些发烧，从对方手中夺过剩下的半截烟，对方不恼也不调笑，安静地看着他抽完。  
烟头被按灭在一块潮湿的木板上发出疼痛的嘶嘶声，红发警官的视线一晃，望见莱因哈特白嫩的手腕被手铐勒出了红痕，一定擦破了皮，对方却一点都不在意。他从口袋里取出一条手帕，握住与莱因哈特铐在一起的那只手，将布料垫在对方手铐下方与肌肤隔开。莱因哈特像看白痴一样看着他，却没反抗，动了动嘴唇：“我们是不是可以以‘你’相称了，吉尔菲艾斯警官？”  
“请便。”  
金发青年勾起一抹笑，用下巴点了点，“那是什么？”  
吉尔菲艾斯垂眼瞥了一眼，是他的挂坠，在他掏手帕时连带着被一起扯了出来。“没什么，就是一枚挂坠。”  
莱因哈特眼疾手快地抢过来，“一定有什么，一个大男人怎么会随身带挂坠？”  
“是祖传的护身挂坠。”吉尔菲艾斯无奈地说，“给我吧，里面什么都没有。”  
“既然什么都没有，我可以看看吗？”  
挂坠里不过是一根莱因哈特的金发，虽说吉尔菲艾斯不认为这有什么含义，但被本人撞见总归有些解释不清的暧昧。  
修长的手指按在搭扣上，眼见着就要打开，吉尔菲艾斯身体一僵，立刻伸手去夺。高大的身躯紧紧压在金发青年的身上，“噼啪”地一声，玻璃碎裂的声音从沉闷的布料下传出。青年身子一弹，露出口袋里滚出的一支小玻璃瓶子，液体从被压碎的缝隙间流了一地。  
莱因哈特率先反应过来，连忙捂住了口鼻。吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，四下闻了闻：“什么味道？”  
那双宝石般的眼睛都快瞪出来了，一个劲地冲他摇头，吉尔菲艾斯却不解，转而拾起挂坠，认真检查了一番。估摸过了两三分钟，气味散尽，莱因哈特才将手放下来，屏息着凝视身边的红发警官，面色有些难看：“你没事吧？”  
“什么事？”  
“……刚才碎的那小玻璃瓶是那个混混身上的东西。”  
红发警官愣了，“证物？你怎么不上缴？”  
莱因哈特没搭理他，瞅了他半晌，又恢复成冷清的模样。过了一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯觉出了不对劲，好像喉咙有些发紧，不禁扯了扯衣领。“刚才那个瓶子里究竟是什么？我没闻出来，不是什么致命的东西吧？”  
“致命倒不至于。只是催情的，我都叫你不要闻了。”  
“催情的……”  
几乎是与此同时，吉尔菲艾斯的身体不自然地燥热起来，下腹渐渐腾起一阵酥麻。红发警官挺直了上肢靠坐在木板架上，裸露出来的结实的脖子与胸膛上冒着汗。金发的匪首斜着眼睨他，扫到他的下身，有些打趣地说道：“你不解决一下吗？”  
一双深邃的眸子投过来，没来由令莱因哈特的心跳落了一拍。  
“你在这里，我怎么解决？”  
金发青年二话不说背过身去，“你就当我不在。”  
他屏息地听着，对方先是沉默了很长时间，随后叹了口气，带着他被铐在一起的左手向裤腿间探去。莱因哈特下意识将自己的手收回来，又被警官用力地扯回去。  
“忍一下，我不是左撇子。”警官解释说。  
身后传来解下拉链的金属声，他感到自己的左手被带着动作，指尖碰到了对方的裤头，热腾腾的肢体气息打到他的手背上。  
“你后脑勺的头发乱了。”  
红发警官忽然说道。莱因哈特用自由的那只手扒拉了两下，反应过来：“你干什么看着我？”  
对方没接话，轻微的喘息急促了些，手腕上动作的频率也加快了，金属手铐发出磕磕碰碰的声音。莱因哈特虽然是个土匪头子，却生性冷淡，对男欢女爱提不起兴趣，为此还从没有过性体验。听着背后传来令人害臊的喘息，他不由有些紧张，打岔道：“你的同事到底什么时候能来？”  
“……我可不想被他们撞见这一幕。”  
“也是。”  
他安静地胡思乱想了一会儿，想到那个朴素的挂坠，好奇起来：“那个护身的挂坠有什么讲究吗？”  
“没有，只是将来要交给妻子。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的嗓音极为隐忍，莱因哈特自知不好打搅，却又忍不住问：“你要多久好？”  
“……再等等。”  
“我手酸了……”  
无论是有意还是无意，对方不停转移他的注意力都令吉尔菲艾斯忍无可忍，他手腕一扯，纤细的青年立刻被拉到他面前。莱因哈特吃痛了一声，只见红发警官落在他身上的目光深沉，幽静得出奇。  
他不由向一旁挪了挪，斜后方有一根木棍，够粗够结实，如果吉尔菲艾斯要袭击他，他就把对方打昏。  
所需的步数与击打的角度都计算好了，吉尔菲艾斯却一把揽住他的腰，直接将他放倒在地。莱因哈特随即挣扎起来，可吉尔菲艾斯限制了他一只手，又比他结实，他怎样都占不到上风。  
“别动……把腿借我一下。”  
身上一个低沉的声音传来，压得莱因哈特喘不过气。警官的一只手已经摸到他的腰上，一幅由不得他的样子。  
“……看在半根烟的份上……我自己脱！”  
年轻的匪首涨红了一张白净的脸蛋，不情不愿地在警官的帮助下扯松了裤子，下身顿时凉飕飕的。他低下头，一下看清了对方勃起的下体，差点羞得晕厥过去，吉尔菲艾斯的那根和他的长得很不一样，又粗又长，根部埋在深红色的毛发中笔直地伸着，顶端臌臌的，从包裹着茎体的褶皱中完全暴露出来。而莱因哈特私处的肌肤白皙细腻，金色的绒毛腼腆地藏在一团粉嫩的软肉下，从来没有被任何外人见到过。和吉尔菲艾斯这样身心发育成熟的男性相比，毫无经验的莱因哈特仿佛是一个刚步入青春期的男孩。  
红发警官并没有察觉到这个年轻土匪此刻摇摇欲坠的自尊心，将火热的下体按进对方两腿之间，烫得对方抽了口气。  
“并拢一点……”  
吉尔菲艾斯难耐地催促道，下腹的渴求感越来越强烈，莱因哈特温热细腻的大腿内侧舒缓了一部分焦躁。  
滚烫的男根插在莱因哈特的两腿间，有些滑腻，更多的是陌生的亲密感，私处与私处之间的碰撞。手帕从手腕上滑落，原本没觉得疼，这下却冰冰凉凉地直接贴在细嫩的肌肤上，令莱因哈特不由得敏感得咬住下唇。   
他满面通红，一双盛气凌人的眸子里盛着惹人怜爱的水光，红发警官的喉咙动了动，左手扣住对方的臀部，一边挺动一边揉捏。  
白嫩的大腿内侧被搅得有些黏糊，已经在摩擦中泛起红色。莱因哈特被他摩得生疼，悄悄将腿张开了些，一根手指顺势钻到他的臀缝里面，指尖向隐蔽的深处探去。没吃过猪肉，也见过猪跑，莱因哈特知道这地方不能给人碰，连忙夹紧了双腿，怎么都不许吉尔菲艾斯再进一步：“你干什么？我要起诉你！”  
“证物不上缴，私藏还损坏，本来就该承担后果。你要起诉我什么？”  
品行端正的优秀警官强奸狡猾多端的土匪头子，最放肆的三流报纸也不会这么写。看着身上中了春药而神态反常的红发警官，莱因哈特抿紧着嘴唇，明白自己清清白白的第一次要交代出去了。警官的手指轻轻地抽动了一下，金发青年浑身一抖，只听对方温柔地问：“觉得吃亏了？”  
“我是男人，怎么会吃亏？”他嘴硬道，心一横打开了大腿。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手指迫不及待地伸了进去，窄小的穴口虽然柔软，却也干燥，他将手指放进嘴里舔湿，重新摸到那处顶入了一个指节。  
要说吉尔菲艾斯的意志已经被欲望所控制也不确切，他只是吸入了一部分药剂，还保有思维清晰的理智。只不过箭在弦上不得不发，被挑起欲望也是事实，这个土匪头子又一副不谙世事的嚣张模样，惹得他忍不住想逗弄一番。  
自己身为民警却明目张胆地玷污一个细皮嫩肉的青年，吉尔菲艾斯不免心下羞愧，但想到莱因哈特做过的那些劫盗之事，又隐隐腾起了以暴制暴的正义感，手指的动作也随之加剧。  
莱因哈特哪里经受得住这些，左手被警官牵制着，右手紧张地扯住人家的衣袖，能做的只有闭紧嘴巴，放松身体给对方开拓。灵活的手指在脆弱的壁肉上抚摸，像要降服他一样，竟然生出一丝舒适。他原本就性子刚烈，这下更是毛躁，不快地扭了扭腰，要对方早做早了结。  
一凑到热气腾腾的胯间，坚硬的阳具兴奋得弹了弹，按捺不住地顶上柔软的穴口。吉尔菲艾斯尝试着往里面送，金发匪首吃了痛，却脾气上来不肯罢休，硬生生抗住了让对方刺入顶端。  
炙热的窄穴霎时酥软了吉尔菲艾斯的半边身子，又化为一股本能的冲动，令他情不自禁地抽送起来，一次比一次顶得更深。莱因哈特先是跟着对方的动作调整呼吸，之后饱胀感越发强烈，渐渐顾不上对方温柔与否，一个劲地忍住难耐的喘息。   
彻底放进去后，吉尔菲艾斯舒爽得叹了一声，而莱因哈特在为此时此刻的一切感到震惊。他做匪首横行多年，之后发迹，什么大场面没见过，竟然让一个处理民事纠纷的警察在一间破地窖里动上了皮肉私刑。坚硬的阴茎杵在他身体里面，私处强烈的异物感提醒他正在接纳一个男人在他身上泄欲，清晰的形状臊得莱因哈特面红耳赤。  
随即吉尔菲艾斯动了起来，那根硕物动起来的滋味非比寻常，不过是动了几厘米，他却似乎全身都被牵动了似的，结合处火辣辣地发胀。  
金发青年任由警官在他身下动作，总算习惯了硕物在他体内进出的不适感。不疼，有一点点酸胀，除此之外没有令他特别排斥的地方。不知道吉尔菲艾斯的感觉如何，总之莱因哈特没感到自己吃了多大的亏，心头宽慰了些，就当作是外借了一下屁股。  
抽插了一会儿后，红发警官停了下来，调整呼吸换了个姿势，重新提腰撞进去。这下角度变了些，顶到的地方也有变化，一瞬间似乎擦到了什么地方，让莱因哈特的下半身酥麻了一阵。  
他紧张地一手攀住红发男人的肩膀，试图让那阵幻觉般的刺激平稳下去。而隔了没几下，红发警官又撞到了那个妙处，这次他没忍住叫了一声。  
和说话的声音不一样，像从嗓子尖里揉出来的，软绵绵的极为撩人。红发警官也愣住了，支起上半身，下体冲刺不停，面带奇异的表情盯着他的脸。  
莱因哈特不禁恼羞成怒地瞪着他，想要叫对方不准看，身体却不受控制，不仅喉咙里一阵阵的娇吟越发肆意，甚至主动抬起臀来，两腿夹到人家的腰上。  
他只是轻微地碰到了吉尔菲艾斯的腰侧，红发警官却像被上了发条似的，空出的那只手压住他的膝窝，将他腿根打开向里面狠插进去。  
粗壮的阳根就着湿漉漉的穴道一直滑倒顶深处，浅浅抽出一些，又重新将他塞满。仅仅是浅浅的抽插对莱因哈特来说已经难以应对，那根警棍仿佛是要抽干他的呼吸似的钻来钻去，每次撞到的位置不尽相同，却每处都辐射出一连串的酸麻。他不自觉地将腿敞开了点，穴里热热的，让对方抽插起来顺畅了些。  
自从吸进了不知名的催情药剂，吉尔菲艾斯便通体烧得慌，莱因哈特的小穴又窄又烫，插起来舒适异常，却像给他火上浇了油。而让莱因哈特叫出声的地方十分好找，刚捅进去就能碰到，比周围稍有弹性的一片区域，蹭上去便通体酥软发麻。  
红发警官两手按住他的腰往胯间送，粗厚的硕物不断喂进他的穴道，下腹撞在臀瓣上直响。莱因哈特被带着上下起伏，左手锁在对方的身边挂在身侧，右手也使不上力，全身酥酥麻麻的，是烟酒都比不上的畅快淋漓。  
吉尔菲艾斯的腰摆得上瘾，结实的窄胯埋在白嫩嫩的双腿间耸动，莱因哈特绷紧了脚尖，意识被对方掏空了，捣出来的快感搅得他的五脏六腑都快错了位。他的大脑开始发胀，似乎刚才吸进了春药的是他一样，热乎乎的警棍钻进他痒麻的嫩穴里，在深处不遗余力地将他收拾一番，又退出一些继续翻搅。  
莱因哈特第一次接触情事，不懂什么技巧，只会嗯啊地叫唤，又一只手受了限，只得用腿缠住警官的腰。索性他还有些腰力，无师自通地扭摆起来，圆润弹性的两瓣粉臀将湿漉漉的阳根吞吃下去，被硬邦邦的警棍捅出些蜜液，再抖动着吐出半根。  
两人默契地杵了几个来回，交合的淫汁被捣成粘稠的丝状挂在根部与臀瓣上。  
红发警官怎么都想不到这个土匪头子的身体竟然会这么淫荡，初见时那股冷清高傲的印象早就烟消云散，一度令人谈及色变的匪首莱因哈特就只是在他身下用热乎乎的柔穴接纳他的人。那张俊俏的脸蛋妖冶迷人，一双狭长双目媚眼如丝，又高又翘的小巧鼻尖红红的，薄唇里吐着湿热的爱欲气息。  
对方身下的那根也有了反应，轻轻地颤动，顶端的小孔流出些透明的液体。吉尔菲艾斯虽然不了解同性之间的欢爱，也能从无言的色情中看出莱因哈特是舒爽，不禁深受鼓舞，继续埋头操干。  
紧致的蜜穴里柔软炙热，吸得他要融化掉一般，湿濡的私处将他笔直的整根全都吞了进去，吮吸得扑哧扑哧地响。敏感的下体的私毛在对方娇嫩的穴口上摩擦，穴道里溢出热腾腾的气息，将他卷曲的毛发都打湿黏在根部。  
不知是什么成分的催情药，居然有如此强大的作用，让他如此酣畅，恨不得阴茎就长在那两瓣水滴滴的肉臀里，天天抽水吸收养分。  
一想到这里，红发警官不禁更用力地使起那根硬邦邦的警棍，搅得年轻土匪的蜜穴服服贴贴，几近软倒在他身下。  
莱因哈特差点被警官治得想要自首，而嘴里说来说去无非都是些享受的音节。潜意识里他告诉自己不能被驯服，偏偏这股外力穿透了他的肉体，逼迫得他里外通透，被酥麻夹击。  
“吉尔菲艾斯警官……”  
他不受控制地叹出一句，自由的那条手臂柔若无骨地环住对方肩膀，薄薄的嘴唇生涩地贴住对方的唇角。  
吉尔菲艾斯偏过头让两人吻个正着，舌头伸进对方毫无防备的嘴里，肆掠地搅遍每一个角落。像奶油般甜丝丝的味道，果肉般酸滋滋的味道，还有和他口中一样属于他的香烟的味道。   
不断被夺取空气使得莱因哈特轻轻地嘤咛出来，青年的动听嗓音里带着性感的沙哑，欲拒还迎般推着身上男人的胸膛。  
红发警官更为冲动地摆动腰胯，用力地撞进柔韧的蜜穴，小腹里充满了生机的那股精泉争先恐后地从阴茎里涌出去。浓稠的白浊喷进蜜穴的深处，激得金发青年颤抖地挺起腰肢。  
两人贴合着缓和了好一会儿，警官的大脑一片空白，射精并没有带来满足。纵使药效会过，他的身体却被这个年轻的土匪虏获了。  
“莱因哈特……”他无不渴望地喊着对方，声音低沉得吓人，滚烫的手掌在那双柔嫩的大腿上游走。一根坚硬的棒子忽然横扫到他的头上，血腥气涌上来，随后他失去了意识。

几声枪响过后，吉尔菲艾斯彻底醒了过来。地窖的门被轮番砸了数下，一位警官一脚从外部将其踹开，陆续进来了几个人将靠坐在地的二人分开分别带走。  
吉尔菲艾斯慌忙地看了看自己的下身，他和莱因哈特都穿戴整齐，地窖里也没有特殊的气味，丝毫看不出发生过什么事。要不是裤裆里那根从头到尾黏糊糊的不舒服，他差点以为自己是睡过去做了春梦。  
额角传来一阵刺痛，吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸，倒没什么大碍。金发青年恹恹地不肯和他对视，小脸上怎么看都是一幅被滋润过的模样，白嫩透红，泛着年轻的光泽。莱因哈特如今没什么夸张的案底，就算有，也要碍着人家的身价与背后牵动的势力，约在警局谈了会儿话便被放走了。  
三个月后，某位红发警官顺利从奥丁调往费沙任职，脱离了安逸的环境，对他来说也算一种抱负。  
隔了没几日，有人撞见这位新上任的警长胆敢趁着执勤当街拦住费沙的一把手，从口袋里掏了个带链子的玩意儿递过去……当街行贿！只见那位土匪出身的金发青年一拳揍上警官的肚子，另一只手却把那个小东西握得紧紧的，不还给人家了。


End file.
